


the safeness you gave me

by mshihee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee
Summary: глаза кима забегали, и он тоже начал улыбаться, понимая кое-что. она ушла. тьма, ее больше нет. белое одеяло, пара подушек, джису – казалось, это все, что у него было в жизни. теперь джису всегда был рядом: стоило мингю вновь увидеть тень, он улыбался, говорил «прием-прием» и они шли в то самое кафе. тень, оставаясь без внимания, уходила. джису всегда оставался.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu





	the safeness you gave me

Мингю шарахается от стены к стене, словно безумный. Старые призраки снова преследуют его: он видит сотню, нет тысячу безликих теней на белых стенах его комнаты. В легких жар, он хватается за волосы, стараясь привести себя в чувство. Будто не он — кто-то другой — бьется в припадке, а Мингю лишь пытается вернуть его в сознание, бьет по щекам, судорожно и часто шепчет «дыши» сквозь сбившееся дыхание. Повторяет снова и снова, считает до десяти и обратно, вспоминает названия государств и столиц, но только бьется головой о стену. Напротив него стоит призрак, смотрящий прямо в душу. Он был с Мингю с самого начала, кажется, еще до рождения. Мингю видел его мельком, в переулках или когда солнце пряталось за облака. То тут, то там.

Спирало дыхание. Мингю шарахался от этой тени, старался спрятаться или отвлечься. Но с каждым годом она становилась все больше, в ней скапливались все тревоги, ужасы и страхи, упавшие звезды, смотря на которые, никто не загадал желание. И теперь размер тени достиг своего пика, теперь все, что было вокруг Мингю и было этой тенью. Словно мир поглощала тьма: он видел, как исчезали стены, мебель, как становятся прозрачными кончики его пальцев и носки ботинок.

А затем его ослепляет. Белая вспышка, эхом отдается голос — он не разбирает ни слова. Мингю слишком громко дышит, чтобы слышать что-то кроме своих мыслей и дыхания. Он разбирает некоторые междометия типа «эй», протяжные и мягкие, не звательные, а будто успокаивающие.

Мингю чувствует легкое покалывание в ладонях: он снова видит свои пальцы, бледные и жилистые, со следами укусов. Он замечал за собой эту привычку — кусать руки, когда становилось совсем худо. Но его пальцы с чьими-то чужими, мягкими и легкими руками. Его не бьют по щекам и не дергают за волосы, как это делал бы он сам: гладят по голове и сжимают крупные ладони, смотря прямо в потерянные черно-серые глаза.

— Слышишь меня? Все хорошо, — шепчет кто-то одними губами, но Мингю слышит, различает, а значит — он больше не тонет и не задыхается.

Тьма отступает. Все возвращается на свои места, За спиной — прохладная стена нежно-желтого цвета, он чувствует ногами холод плитки и отмечает контраст температур, с сжимающими его ладони, руками.

Перед ним лицо, откуда-то сзади сбоку освещенное утренним солнцем. Крупные янтарные глаза смотрят немного испуганно, обеспокоенно. Ничего не говоря, незнакомец помогает ему подняться, так же молча заводит в туалет, умывает. Мингю немного дезориентирован, поэтому свободной рукой держится за чужое теплое запястье, боясь, что если он снова закроет глаза, то тьма настигнет его снова.

Незнакомец не возражает, придерживает челку, обнажая холодный влажный лоб, пока Мингю промывает глаза, словно стараясь стереть из своей памяти то, что видел и чувствовал. Его спаситель — как назвал у себя в голове незнакомца Мингю — вытирает его лицо салфетками, пока тот морщится. Открывая глаза, Ким замечает: парень напротив него, с его потока, стоит на носочках, протирая щеки Мингю слегка приоткрыв губы и будто не замечая изучающего взгляда.

— Вот и все, — негромко говорит он и чуть опускается, смотря на Мингю от неловкости.   
— А. Хон Джису, — называет он и спешит добавить. — Меня так зовут.

Мингю кивает, размышляя, сможет ли он ответить, не угас ли совсем его голос.

— Ким Мингю, — пробует он. Получается хрипло, но он прочищает горло, Джису дает ему воды и голос — не сознание — возвращается на свое место.

— Я. тебе видимо стало плохо на паре, я увидел тебя в коридоре, — говорит Джису. — Ты выглядел… испуганным.

Мингю кивает, все еще смотря на Джису. Раньше они так близко никогда не виделись.

— Спасибо, Джису, — он шмыгает носом и отводит взгляд в небольшое окошко.

— Ну, — он мнется, перебирая ремешок сумки. — Я пойду.

Мингю почти отпускает его, когда окликает.

— Давай пообедаем вместе.

Удивительно, что Джису согласился прогулять пары вместе с ним. Хон понял, что Мингю лучше не продолжать сегодня занятия, но вдруг ему снова станет плохо? Джису не мог этого допустить. Поэтому они сидят в полупустом кафе и пьют каппучино. Это выглядит как первое свидание: неловко и тихо, но Мингю отвергает эту мысль, посматривая на ложно-спокойное лицо Джису. Пальцы, постукивающие по стаканчику, выдавали его с потрохами.

— Будешь что-нибудь еще? — интересуется Мингю и Джису едва испуганно, но вздрагивает.

— Пирожок, наверное, куплю, — задумчиво говорит Джису, пропустивший завтрак из-за опоздания.

— После того, что ты сделал, я обязан покупать тебе пирожки до конца жизни, — задумчиво бормочет Ким, не думая, что говорит. Джису улыбается и тихо смеется, но ему не кажется, что Мингю шутит, потому что он похож на того человека, который действительно долго будет благодарить тебя за помощь.

— Одного будет достаточно, — он решает не отказываться от предложения полностью, чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать Мингю и дать ему почувствовать себя более социализированным, поговорить с кассиром и привести свои мысли в подобие порядка, когда он вернется обратно за стол. — Вишневый.

Мингю покупает ему пирожок, а затем смеется, вытирая с подбородка Джису джем. Джису замечает, какая у Мингю осторожная, клыкастая улыбка, насколько выверены его движения, насколько аккуратны. Он будто просчитывает каждый шаг, перед тем, как сделать что-то, чтобы не показаться слишком навязчивым или невежливым.

Так началась их немного странная дружба. Мингю порывался купить Джису пирожки и это иногда удавалось. Мингю спал плохо (но он работал над этим), а Джису — мало. Так что аккуратно выяснив его адрес, он стал носить ему пирожки почти каждый день. И это действительно стало каким-то связующим звеном. Мингю доставляло удовольствие видеть смеющуюся улыбку Джису, когда он получал очередной пирожок, стоя в пижаме на пороге квартиры. Джису нередко поил его чаем и заставлял съесть половину пирожка.

Джису был интересным, Мингю — эрудированным. Им всегда было о чем поговорить. Это были самые безумные темы, которые адекватные люди в разговорах редко затрагивали, но им это казалось увлекательным. Сидя на траве, цепляясь за пальцы друг друга — они нередко проводили так теплые дни. Мингю вспоминал момент их знакомства — поглаживания пальцев Джису всегда будто заставляли его спуститься на землю, его мудрые и нежные слова — снова почувствовать почву под ногами.

Это было тактильно — их дружба. Джису нравилось дарить тепло, а Мингю действительно видел в этом спасение. Они валялись в солнечной светлой квартире Джису, на упавшем на пол одеяле и Джису касался самыми кончиками пальцев виска и щеки Мингю, словно в макро-съемке рассматривая его лицо.

Мингю расслабляется, перестает хмурится. Он разглядывает лицо Джису, что слабо улыбается, ведя ладонью по шее парня, горячей от падающего на него солнца. Глаза Кима забегали, и он тоже начал улыбаться, понимая кое-что. Она ушла. Тьма, ее больше нет. Белое одеяло, пара подушек, Джису — казалось, это все, что у него было в жизни. Теперь Джису всегда был рядом: стоило Мингю вновь увидеть тень, он улыбался, говорил «прием-прием» и они шли в то самое кафе. Тень, оставаясь без внимания, уходила. Джису всегда оставался.

Оставался всегда и везде, даже если Мингю не чувствовал его прикосновений, он всегда был рядом. Они были одержимостями друг друга — сложно было прожить по отдельности, но им не нужно было много, чтобы быть рядом и просто дарить друг другу радость. Кажется, они перешли на какой-то ментальный способ общения: когда все важные мысли и чувства передаются взглядом, касаниями или слабым прикусыванием губ.

— Мы в порядке, — говорил Мингю на каждое «как дела?» от Джису. Мы в порядке. Они в порядке. Мингю и его Джису. Джису и его Мингю.

Они в порядке.


End file.
